¡Lo Que Siento Por Ti!
by Aleca-Kasumi
Summary: Shun.K un joven con un pasado duro y n la ayuda de Dan y Marucho sus dos amigos los cuales lo ayudan a salir a delante . Todo parecia cambiar y mejorar para el joven Shun.K hasta que conose a Alice.G una joven que le obliga a pelar hasta que..
1. Chapter 1

**ESTA ES LA INTRODUCION Y MI NUEVO FIC EL 3. AQUÍ LES DEJO LA INTRODUCION Y LO IRE SIGUIENDO CON EL TIEMPO . GRACIAS POR LEER ○Aleca○**

"**Lo que siento por ti"**

**Cap Introd. …**

Una chica llamada Alice , vivía con su madre en Moscu . Su padres estaban separados , y su padre vivía en Japón . Cada Verano Alice se la pasaba en Tokio con su padre y en invierno con su madre .

Faltaba un mes para que Alice se fuese a pasar sus vacaciones con su padre . Alice tenia 18 años , y este inviernos había encontrado una gran pagina en Internet la cual se podía hablar con gente de todo el mundo , y ella se había echo amiga de un chico llamado Daniel Kuso , y le decían Dan . Y Dan le hizo conocer a Runo Misaki . Y también a Julie Makimoto .

Dan era un típico chico adolescente , pero aunque parecía un tonto no lo era , además siempre tenia ideas y lo que mas le gustaba a Alice era que la hacia reír mucho . Dan tenia unos 17 años .

Runo se había convertido en su mejor amiga . Ya que la ultima mejor amiga que había tenido Alice , se había ido de viaje a Europa y parece que no volvería a Moscu nunca mas . Runo era de la misma edad que Dan 17 años , vivía con sus padres y desde que tenia conciencia , ayudaba a sus padres en el negocio familiar .

Julie era una chica muy linda , chillona y divertida , además de compradora de ropa y muy enamoradiza . Runo siempre andaba peleándola a Julie , ya que Dan siempre le contaba cosas a Julie que a Runo no . Pero no porque no la tomara como una amiga , sino porque había cosas que Dan tenia miedo de confesarle a Runo , ya que ella hace poco estaba saliendo con un chico , pero luego se separaron y bueno Dan piensa que ella sigue enamorada de el .

Alice sabia mucho sobre estas cosas , porque como estaba lejos era como una pequeño confesionario .

También Conoció a Marucho era como el hermano menor que Alice siempre quiso tener . A pesar de que tenia 15 años , tenia una mente muy madura y pensante , Además de que era muy buena persona y siempre estaba para ayudar en lo que necesitara Alice .

(Julie tenia 16 años ) .

Los días pasaban , y Alice todas las noche se quedaba hablando con sus amigos , hasta altas horas de la noche , pero eso a ella no le importaba mucho ya que se la pasaba muy bien viendo mientras Runo y Julie discutían y luego se amigaban . Mientras tanto Dan le contaba sobre Runo y Runo y mas Runo . Y Alice le respondía dándole mucho animo . Luego Julie le contaba sobre su vecino "Billy" y los amigos de su vecino Joe y Chan , con los cuales Alice también había hablado alguna ves . Y Runo sin confesarlo del todo también le hablaba de Dan . Era mas que evidente que ellos se amaban pero Alice solo los ayudaba disimuladamente . Y Marucho siempre le contaba de sus andanzas por las reuniones importantes que tenia además de que Marucho siempre la hacia sentir bien .

Pero Alice tenia un "Amigo" llamado Shun Kasumi , en realidad era amigo de Dan y Marucho , también lo conocían Runo , Julie , Billy , Joe y Chan . Pero con Alice casi nunca había hablado . Alice no quería molestarlo , pero ella miraba las pocas fotos que tenia Shun en su Perfil . A Alice le parecía un chico muy guapo , pero no sabia como hacer para hablar con el , ya que a menos de que ella le haga una pregunta el no le hablaba . Además de que nunca estaba conectado y si lo estaba casi nunca estaba disponible .

Como decía Alice no lo quería molestar , pero en verdad quería hablar con el almenos para saber su edad , ya que ella nunca se había atrevido a preguntarle esas preguntas que eran algo entupidas pero que uno tiene que saber . En fin si el no le hablaba ella no iba a insistir , el día que el quiera hablarle ella con gusto le respondería pero ahora no era el momento para hacerle amiga de el .

Flash Back

Cuando era bebe . Shun , vivía con sus padres , pero una noche hubo un incendio en la parte de arriba de su casa , y sus padres murieron , Shun había sufrido algunas leves quemaduras , pero por suerte habían llegado los bomberos para poderlo salvar . Como todos los familiares de Shun vivían lejos de Japón , solo lo dejarlo en un orfanato .

Claro que siempre lo iban a visitar los bomberos que lo habían llevado , digamos era el consentido . Pero había un problema con Shun . Cada ves que alguien venia a adoptarlo el hacia hasta lo imposible para que no lo adopten , se portaba mal , rompía cosas y hasta le mostraba a los "adoptantes" lo grandioso que eran el resto de los chicos .

Y a Shun no le importaba si lo dejaban sin comer o si le daban algún castigo el solo se quería quedar allí . Y además con el tiempo los bomberos dejaron de ir , no porque no lo quisieran , sino porque algunos ya eran viejos y otros habían muerto o se habían ido a vivir lejos de allí . Además Shun solo tenia un amigo Dan . Dan era un chico que vivía en la cuadra del orfanato y siempre iba a jugar con Shun . Eran grandiosos amigos , aunque debes en cuando tenían alguna pelea .

Shun fue creciendo , y entre los 10 años y los 19 entrenaba . y de grande a esa edad de los 14 años Shun ya no estaba puesto en la lista de adopción , ya que era siempre lo mismo y así fue como Shun vivió todos sus años allí , hasta que un día decidió irse a buscar suerte solo en la ciudad . Había tenido una buena educación ya que era un buen instituto de adopción pero Shun no pedía mucho , solo para pagar un alquiler y su comida le alcanzaba .

Y así fue Shun con 19 años tenia un pequeño apartamento con una cocina un comedor baño y una pieza con una cama de dos plazas . Su apartamento era pequeño pero confortable . Shun trabajaba en una empresa , gracias a el padre de un amigo de el Marucho . Gracias al padre Shun ahora trabajaba en una empresa de Publicidad . No trabajaba como jefe ni nada muy importante , pero era un buen trabajo con horarios y un buen sueldo .

Shun tenia un ordenador ( Computadora ) en ella trabajaba y hablaba con sus amigos y desde allí es que hablaba siempre con su viejo y todavía mejor amigo Dan .

Fin Flash Back .

Bueno yo se que fue como un mini capitulo pero esto es masomenos lo que se viene , poray no parece muy interesante , pero si yo lo empiezo a escribir a no saben , lo que va a ser .


	2. Chapter 2 Cap 1

◘**Aleca◘ **

**¡Lo que siento por ti! **

**Cap 1 : Verano . Un cambio de lugar .**

Alice se encontraba de pie fuera del aeropuerto esperando a su padre el cual la pasaría a buscar cuando escucho un ruido de un auto gris , el cual era el de su padre .

¡Alice estoy aquí! Que alegría verte – Le decía el padre el cual la había reconocido -.

¡Padre! – Le dijo Alice corriendo hacia donde se encontraba el coche esperándola -.

Alice , pero mírate como estas . ¡Te ves mas linda que nunca! – Le decía el padre mientras la abrazaba a su pequeña hija -.

¡No padre estoy igual que siempre , pasa que hace mucho que no ve veías! – Le decía Alice mientras se separaba del padre al saludarlo y luego empezar a subir sus maletas al automóvil -.

Veo que no has cambiado en actitud . Pero insisto estas mas linda que el año pasado . Ahora que te parece si vamos a casa , eh estado remodelándola incluso tu cuarto – Le contaba el padre mientras serraba la parte trasera del auto ya que habían estado subiendo las maletas de Alice -.

Alice hastío con su cabeza , y entro al auto mientras se ataba el cinturón .

Luego llegaron a la casa , era grande y estaba en frente a un gran edificio de trabajo .

¡Oh guau Padre pero que cambiado esta todo aquí , incluso el lugar! – Dijo Alice mientras miraba el gran edificio del frente a su gran casa -.

Si Alice , ese edificio es grande , es de La familia de Marucho ¿Te acuerdas de Marucho , ha vuelto de su viaje? – Le responde el padre entrando a su casa -.

Si! Lo recuerdo muy bien ¡ eh estado hablando con el por la Internet . Pero guau padre que linda esta casa mira todas esas flores – Los ojos de Alice se iluminaron al ver su casa era hermosa muy linda -.

¡Oh me alegro que te Allan gustados , ¿recuerdas quien planto esas flores? – Le pregunta el padre -.

No , no lo recuerdo ¿Quién era? – Le dijo confundida Alice -.

Pues tu Alice ¿Acaso te as golpeado la cabeza muy fuerte verdad? Ya que no recuerda mucho … - Le decía bromeando el padre -.

Tu siempre con tus chiste amargos eh! Hay padre ya te extrañaba – Le decía Alice -.

La casa era de un pequeño pero hermoso parque delante , rodeado de muros pequeños pero muros en fin , tenia una fuente en medio rodeado de flores de muchos colores muy bien combinados . Varios arbustos y un hermoso arbusto de flores violentas , las cuales cuando estaban por secarse cambiaban a color blanco , era el viejo árbol que su abuela por parte de padre les había plantado unos años antes de morir . Un hermoso regalo por cierto .La casa era de dos pisos , techo Azul casi negro y paredes de color blanco ,con grandes ventanas de madera y una larga galería techada . Una pequeña pero hermosa puerta y por dentro era muy cómoda . Luego había un pequeño parque detrás es cual tenia sillas de parque con una mesa haciendo juego de color blanco , un enorme árbol y una piscina .

La ventana del cuarto de Alice daba así este ultimo parque .

¡Bien Alice este es tu cuarto! Espero que te guste – Le dijo el padre abriendo la puerta -.

Hay padre es mas lindo que nunca . – Le dijo muy sorprendida Alice-.

Tenia un gran armario de madera con detalles de colores . Piso de madera también , las paredes eran verdes , tenia una cama de una plaza la cual tenia sabanas celestes y un acolchado Rosa y otro azul obscuro . Las sabanas tenían estampado de burbujas y encima de la cama esta lleno de almohadas de todo tipo de estilos y colores además de el peluche de Alice . Un escritorio con una silla , en el cual estaba su nueva computadora , una estantería llena de libros de todo tipo . un espejo lleno de "veniecitas" y otro mueble llamado toalet que era blanco y estaba lleno de cosas femeninas Pulseras , collares , aros , esmalte , quitaesmalte , brillo labial etc. … en definitiva un gran y hermoso cuarto .

¡Me alegra que te allá gustado! Quería cambiar con poco tus cosas además ya era hora que te tengas una computadora o ordenador nose como le llaman ahora los chicos modernos – Bromeo el padre -.

Jaja . Si padre es perfecto ahora podré hablar con mis amigos de Rusia – Le dice Alice regalándole una sonrisa -.

Yyy hablando de Rusia ¿Tu madre esta bien? O como anda todo por allí – Le pregunta el padre -.

¡Si esta bien! Me duele dejarla un poco ya que esta sola en casa – Le contaba Alice -.

¡No esta sola , esta con el resto de la familia! – Le decía el padre mientras la abrazaba -.

Aja lo se . Bueno voy a ordenar mis cosas – Le decía Alice mientras intentaba detener la parte de hablar con su padre de su madre , ya que ellos estaban separados y a Alice no le gustaba mucho eso -.

Si Alice ordena tranquila , yo debo irme a trabajar ahora a las 15:00 hs debo estar allí . Si tienes hambre , habíasele a Miko Yukiru ¿Te acuerdas de la hija de Kioku? Es ella , ahora trabaja para nosotros . Bueno Adiós Alice .

Adiós padre – Y luego se despiden con un beso en las mejillas y Alice empieza a ordenar sus cosas -.

Será mejor que habla con Runo así la puedo ir a visitar – Pensaba Alice mientras tomaba su computadora portátil -.

Mmm...… haber quien esta conectado – Miraba Alice en su lista de amigos de Tokio -.

Dan , Chan y ¿Shun? Será el? . Bueno te todos modos no le hablare … - Pensaba Alice mientras abría una conversación con Dan -.

¡Hola Dan! A que no sabes quien esta en Tokio! – Le decía Alice con una gran sonrisa -.

¡Hola Alice! Y no nose quien vino aquí ¿Quién es cuéntame? - Le respondía muy intrigado Dan -.

¡Pues Yo! Estoy en casa de mi padre aquí en Tokio – Le responde Alice -.

Tu!! Pero que bueno Alice eso si que no me lo esperaba . ¿Y que esperas para venir a visitarme? – Le responde muy contento Dan -.

¡Pues pensaba ir ahora , pero …! – Le decía Alice mientras era interrumpida por Dan -.

¿Pero que?

Bueno es que no tengo la dirección de ninguno de ustedes y la única casa que recuerdo es la de Runo y no esta conectada así que no quisiera ir hasta allá y no encontrarla o molestarla – Le responde apenada Alice -.

Vamos Alice ven , mira yo te digo el numero de Tel. de Runo y vamos a las 16:00 hs ¿Qué te párese? – Le responde Dan -.

Esta bien pasare – Le respondió con una gran Soria Alice -.

Y luego pasaron números y Alice llamo a Runo la cual se emociono mucho . Pero mientras Dan ….

Vamos Ven no será tan malo conocer a Alice – Le decía Dan a su mejor amigo Shun -.

Tu sabes que no me interesa conocer chicas , y menos si son amigas tuyas de seguro es como todas las demás – Le responde Shun -.

Esta bien pero tu te lo pierdes , por si se te pasa el malhumor ya sabes a donde ir – Le responde Dan con una pequeña sonría burlona –

¿De que te ríes idiota? – Le dice Shun mas enojado -.

Jaja … Pues de ti y tu mal humor . – Le responde Dan -.

¿Así que ahora soy tu burla? Ya veras Dan – Le dice Shun en forma desafiante -.

Bueno ya cálmate , si no quieres ir no vallas ¿Pero podrías adarme una explicación?

¿Qué explicación quieres? – Le respondía Shun haciéndose el tonto .

Ya sabes a que me refiero Shun – Le responde Dan levantando una ceja -.

Mira si te refieres a que no quiero conocer a esa tal Alice … - Pero Shun fue interrumpido por su Tel. , el cual tenia como llamada de la oficina -.

¡Es por esto! Le responde el moreno , mostrándole el Tel. que decía claramente :

LLAMADA DE LA OFICINA .

Ya veo le decía - Dan mientras saludaba a su amigo , para irse a la cafetería de Runo-.

Mientras tanto en la cafetería de Runo Billy Julie y Runo se encontraban esperando la llegada de Alice y bueno Dan …

¡Hola chicos! La mentó llegar … -Dan no alcanzo a terminar , cuando Julie se le tiro encima con un gran abrazo , y Runo casi decía el nombre de "Alice" pero cuando lo vio se callo la boca -.

¡Hola Dan! – Le decía Julie mientras dejaba de abrazarlo -.

Hola Julie – Le respondía Dan mientras se dirigía a sentarse donde se encontraba Billy -.

Hola Dan! – Le dijo Billy -.

Hola – volvió a responder Dan , mientras la chicas se sentaban -.

¿Y Alice donde esta? – Pregunto Runo -.

No lo se … Dijo que vendría , pero se aria esperar – Le respondió Dan-.

Ah por cierto ¡Hola! – Dijo Dan con una amigable sonrisa -.

Ah – Respondió Runo – Y si Hola

Mientras tanto en la casa de Alice …

OH por dios , llego tarde – Se decía mentalmente Alice mientras terminaba de colocarse sus zapatos y soltando su pelo -.

Luego salio rápidamente de allí sin dar explicación alguna . Alice Cruzo la calle cuando recordó que no se acordaba para donde era la casa de Runo entonces se quedo parada en el medio de la calle mirando el cartel de las señalizaciones , pero había dos calles "¿Cuál seria la calle?" se preguntaba Alice -.

Mientras tanto , un joven moreno que parecía muy apurado , caminaba rápidamente hablando con su Tel. , perecía ser una discusión .

Alice seguía mirando el cartel de señalizaciones , y pensando "¿será la derecha o la izquierda? Maldita memoria traidora , bueno creo que me es mas familia la izquierda" , estonces , cuando se fue a girar , mientras seguía mirando el cartel , choco con algo duro y mas alto que ella . Pero antes de que ella pudiese verlo callo fuertemente al piso quedando tirada .

¡Pero mira lo que as echo! ¿Me puedes decir que ago ahora yo? – Le dice el joven parándose rápidamente sin prestarle ni un segundo de atención a Alice -.

¿Qué me lo dices por ese aparato innecesario? Mira si lo dices por eso , si eres tan torpe no me gastaría tanto dinero en otro , porque lo vas a romper tan fácil como a ese – Le decía Alice enfadada -.

El Tel. era ultimo modelo , pantalla táctil lleno de chucherías , era verdad inservible .

No es algo inservible , es un material de trabajo … Además que te tengo que dar explicaciones a ti – Le respondió el moreno mientras se giraba a mirarla desafiante a los ojos -.

Alice quedo pálida al ver al chico que se encontraba en frente de ella , le hacia recordar tanto al chico llamado "Shun" solo que este tenia el pelo corto .

¿Qué te pasa? – Le preguntaba el chico que si era Shun , en forma muy agresiva -.

Ami nada – Le respondió de la misma manera Alice , cuando escucho la agresividad del joven -.

¿Entonces porque me miras tanto? Que acaso te gusto – Le dijo muy burlón Shun acercándose a ella , solo para hacerla incomodar pero …-

Tu! ¿Gustarme ami? Estas loco . Solo miraba lo feo que te queda ese peinado – Le respondió Alice mirándolo bien a los ojos -.

¡Mejor! – Le respondía Shun con una sonrisa macabra – Así no te tendré que aguantar atrás mío -.

¡Dudo que alguien con cerebro se enamore de un tonto como tu! – Alice le respondió , pero dos cosas se le vinieron a la mente la primera "¿Yo dije eso?" y la segunda "Oh no los chicos deben estar esperándome" , pero los pensamientos de Alice fueron interrumpidos por este chico .

Bueno estoy apurado y no puedo seguir hablando con niñas tontas – Le decía Shun mientras se alejaba -.

¡Tu eres el idiota Shun! – murmuro Alice mientras se iba -.

Shun había escuchado el susurro de la chica , la cual no sabia su nombre ni le interesaba saberlo . pero pronto su mente reacciono y pensó :

¡Tu eres el idiota SHUN! ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?

Ya basta Shun deja de jugar y apúrate que ya vas tarde . Se decía mentalmente Shun así mismo .

Mientras tanto Alice …

¿Pero quien se cree que es? A dios que tipo pesado.¿Tanto se va a enojar por un pedazo de chatarra (el Tel.)? nunca pensé encontrarme con gente tan materialista ¡Con lo hermoso que es el …. – Pero Alice se quedo muda al ver el hermoso parque que se encontraba en frente a el café de Runo -.

Alice cruzo la calle y cuando tomo un respiro toco la puerta .

¡Alice! – Grito Runo al abrir la puerta y verla -.

Alice ¿Cómo estas? – Le dijo Marucho el cual se acerco tranquilamente hacia la puerta -.

¡Oh Marucho! Pero mira que grande estas – Le decía Alice al entrar y abrazar a su pequeño "hermano" al cual había extrañado bastante -.

¡Alice! – Hola Alice – saludaron Julie y Dan los cuales estaban dentro -.

Hola chicos … - respondió Alice mientras se sentaba en la mensa donde es encontraban Julie , Dan y Billy -.

Todo el día pasaron juntos a Alice la llenaron de preguntas y ella apenas hizo las mínimas preguntas como : ¿Y como están sus padres? O ¿Qué ah paso aquí en Tokio? etc. …

¿Y Alice tu gusta como quedo tu casa? – Le pregunto Julie saliendo de las preguntas anteriores -.

Hay pues si esta muy linda y moderna – Le respondió con un sonrisa - ¿Pero como sabias de ella?

Bueno en primero : porque se ve lo diferente desde la calle y en Segundo : porque Julie ayudo mucho a la remodelación – Respondió Runo -.

¡Si me di cuenta! – Respondió de nuevo Alice con una sonrisa -.

Y dime Alice ¿Con que te hiciste esa lastimadura? – Le pregunto Dan señalando el brazo de Alice el cual estaba con un gran raspón -.

Pues … Yo – Intentaba responder Alice mientras se miraba el brazo hasta que recordó – Pues cuando salía de mi casa me pare a ver las calles , ya que mi mente no recordaba muy bien , y choque con un idiota – Respondió Alice algo enfadada al recordar -.

¡Mejor iré por el botiquín! – Anuncio Runo mientras se dirigía a buscar el botiquín -.

¿Y pues era guapo? – Pregunto Julie tomándola de las manos -.

¡Oye Julie! – Le dijo Billy -.

¡Ay Billy tu sabes que eso es importante! Ahora dime Alice ¿ Era Guapo? – Le repitió Julie mientras abrazaba a Billy que por cierto estaban saliendo desde hace unos días -.

Jaja – Rió Alice con un leve rubor al recordar al joven que era igual a el supuesto "Shun" pero pronto salio de su ensueño y dijo – Pues la verdad no lo se , lo poco que puede verlo el se comporto como un tonto – Termino de decir Alice -.

Bien Alice ¡Déjame que te cure! – Le dijo Runo -.

Esta bien gracias – Le anuncio Alice -.

¿Duele Alice? – Pregunto Billy -.

¡No! ¿ Porque lo dices? – Le dijo Alice cuando echo un leve gemido de dolor -.

Porque mira tu cara Alice , te ves cansada y además estas herida – Le respondió Marucho -.

Si Alice ¿No crees que será mejor que vuelvas a tu casa a descasar? – Le dijo Dan mirándola a la cara mientras runo ponía unas vendas en los brazos de Alice -.

¡Bueno eh terminado! Y si vamos Alice te ves cansada ¿ que te parece si mañana nos juntamos de nuevo? – Le dijo Runo-.

¡Bueno ni que estuviese ojeras! Pero si yo también estoy cansado creo que me iré a acostar – Dijo Billy -.

Jaja … Bueno ya vasta debo ir se me esta haciendo tarde y mi padre de seguro querrá hablar con migo – Dijo Alice mientras se paraba para despedirse -.

Adiós Alice – Se saludaron todos mientras se disponían a irse a sus casas -.

Alice se dispuso a salir de el café de Runo volviendo por el mismo camino cuando paso por el mismo lugar en donde hoy se había chocado con aquel tonto chico , pero que no había dejado de pensar en el …

¡Bueno creo que sea mejor volver a casa! – Se susurro Alice -.

Pero en la distracción del pensamiento hizo que no viera en auto que pasaba por la calle , pero un grito hizo despertado .

¡Oye ten cuidado! – escucho la pelirroja mientras paraba antes de cruzar y sintió como unos rápidos pasos se acercaban a ella , y cuando unos brazos claramente masculinos tomaban su cuerpo hacia atrás asiendo que casi cayera -.

¡Pero si eres tonta! ¿Acaso no ves los autos? – Le dijo el joven de pelo negro que le había gritado -.

Alice al escuchar esas palabras reconoció fácilmente a la voz la misma vos del chico de la esa tarde . Pero siempre sorprendiendo con sus palabras tan "dulces" .

¡Ya suéltame! – Le dijo Alice al girarse y confirmar que era el quedando enfrente -.

¿Suéltame?¿ Nada mas se te podría ocurrir? Además deberías … - El chico se quedo mudo al ver a la chica de esa tarde - ¿Tuuu? – Le dijo mientras la soltaba rápidamente -.

Si Yo Alice y ahora debo irme – Dijo Alice mientras miraba para el lado de su casa y ocultaba su rubor -.

Vete pero almenos me hubieses dicho gracias – Le decía el chico mientras se cruzaba de brazos y miraba a la chica -.

Oh si gracias . ¿Igual nose porque? – Le dice sorprendida Alice sin mirarlo a la cara -.

Quieres que te diga que casi te suicidas la próxima vez no lo hagas en publico así no me gasto en gritarte y tener que agarrarte sin mencionar … - Pero Shun en su discursito fue interrumpido -.

Para suicidarme busco otra manera además no voy a seguir discutiendo con alguien como tu – Le dijo Alice mientras cruzaba la calle y se perdía en la otra vereda -.

¡Pero que chica mas terca y distraída!-Decía Shun mientras juntaba sus carpetas la cuales había tirado cuando tomo a la chica-.

Mientras tanto Alice entraba a su casa .

¿Cómo te ha ido? – Le pregunto Miko mientras limpiaba una mesada-.

Oh! Bien Miko . Gracias por preguntar – Le respondió Alice con una sonrisa-.

¿Deseas algo de comer? – Le pregunta Miko mientras se acercaba a ella-.

No , no gracias no tengo hambre pero… ¿Sabes a que hora vuelve mi padre? – Le pregunto Alice -.

El señor Gehabich llegara tarde hoy ,nose pero estas ultimas semanas se las ah pasado trabajando muy duro en el nuevo proyecto .- Le responde Miko -.

Ya Veo . Bueno me iré a dormir – Le decía Alice mientras se dirigía a su cuarto-.

Alice no te sientas mal , ya abra tiempo para que tu padre este con tigo – Le decía con palabras alentadoras Miko-.

¡Gracias Miko! Lo único que espero es que se encuentre bien – Dijo Alice perdiéndose en las escaleras -.

**Continuara ** •••

**Bueno espero que les aya gustado porque me costo hacerlo y el final no se me ocurría como dejar entendido que algo le preocupaba a Alice sin decir que lo estaba ya que lo reservare para los Próximos capítulos . Bueno no tengo mucha dedicación mas que decir gracias por sus RR y todas las que leyeron y insisto yo se que hay muchas que leen pero no dejan RR y de verdad me encantaría que dejaran yo no pensé que fuesen tan importantes pero el pasar los 10 RR es muy satisfactorio , bueno no quiero cansarlas , pero ami me pareció algo bastante prometedor ¿no lo creen? Y bueno para terminar un perdón por las faltas pero entre que ago esto de noche y no solo escribo , sino que también miro anime , leo fic , chateo con varias de ustedes etc. … todo en una noche es bastante complicada la verdad todas dicen que me paso de tarea ósea tarea extra . jaja bueno en fin gracias por todo y espero que les guste .**


End file.
